mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Atom-Buu
Big Buus auch genannt Atom-Buu sind große Buu Huus, die in der Mario-serie vorkommen. Sie benehmen sich wie normale Buu Huus, sind aber viel größer. Geschichte Super Mario World [[Datei:BigBuuSMW.png|thumb|left|Der Big Blue Buu]] Ihren ersten Auftritt haben die Big Buus in Super Mario World. Im Spiel sind sie in verschiedenen Spukhäusern, die im Dinosaurier Land sind, anzutreffen. Obwohl sie zehnmal größer als normale Buu Huus sind, machen Big Buus merkwürdigerweise genau das gleiche wie ihre kleinen Gefährten. Natürlich heißt das, dass wenn Mario sie betrachtet, sie sich hinter ihren Armen verstecken und in Luft auflösen. Allerdings, wenn Mario ihm den Rücken zudreht, greift er Mario oder Luigi von hinten an. Im Spiel ist es auch viel schwerer über sie drüber zu springen, um sie zu überwinden. Unglücklicherweise muss Mario oder Luigi manchmal ein Trampolin verwenden, um diese gigantischen Geist zu überspringen. Allerdings, wenn man genug Anlauf nimmt, kann man den Big Buu überwinden. Außerdem, wenn der Platz reicht, kann man mit einem Cape über den Big Buu drüberfliegen oder man führt eine Cape-Attacke aus, um ihn zu besiegen. Im Spiel ist der Eigenname von Big "The Big Buu", zusätzlich ist ein gewisser Big Blue Buu ein versteckter Boss aus dem versteckten Donut-Spukhaus. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss man Blöcke auf ihn werfen. Im Kampf begleiten ihn zwei normale Buu Huus TV-Serie Big Boos treten auch noch in zwei Folgen der Super Mario World-Serie auf. In der Folge Ghosts 'R' Us versucht Yoshi, Mario, [Luigi, Peach und Ukta zu befreien. Gleich, nachdem er das Haus betreten hat, tauchen hinter ihm ein Big Buu und drei Buu Huus auf. Die frei Buu Huus kann er kurze Zeit später in einen Raum sperren, aber der Big Buu verfolg ihn weiter Bis zum Kerker. Yoshi schafft es, die Tür zuzumachen, so, dass der Big Buu nicht durchkommt. In der Folge Mama Luigi kommt er auch vor, dort kreist er auf der Neon-Burg um den Turm. Super Mario Adventures In Super Mario Advntures kommt auch ein Big Buu vor. Als Mario und Luigi von einem Schwarm Buu Huus angegriffen werden, schleicht sich von hinten ein big Buu an. Hotel Mario In Hotel Mario, kommen Big Buus zum ersten mal in Ludwig's Thump Castle Hotel vor. Sie sind sehr starke Feinde, denn sie machen ein sechstel des ganzen Raumes aus. Big Buus greifen ähnlich wie in Super Mario World an, nähmlich Mario oder Luigi von hinten attackieren, wenn man sich umdreht oder sich unsichtbar machen, wenn man sie betrachtet. Yoshi's Safari Big Boo tritt in Yoshi's Safari als Bossgegner im Geisterhaus auf. Mario muss ihn mit einer Super Scope besiegen. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In diesem Spiel hatte Big Buu nur einen Cameoauftritt, nämlich bei Bowsers Attcake Terroize. Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64 sowie Super Mario 64 DS''kommen sie wieder vor. Sie erscheinen dort aber nicht als normale Gegner. Sobald im Pilz-Palast im Hinterhof Buu Huus auftauchen, muss Mario einen Big Buu finden und mit einer Stampfattacke oder einem Schlag besiegen. Nun hat Mario Zugang zu Big Boos Burg. In ersten Mission muss man alle Buu Huus finden und sie vernichten. Sind alle Buu Huus besiegt, erscheint Big Buu in der Halle und man muss gegen ihn als Boss kämpfen. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Sie kommen auch wieder in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor vor unter den Namen '''Atom-Buu' und tritt als Boss auf. Um einen Kampf mit ihm zu bestreiten, muss Mario zuallererst zur Spukabtei gehen. Nachdem man die Buu Huus aus einer Truhe im Kerker der Abtei befreit hat, muss man wieder zur großen Eingangshalle gehen und dort einen Buu Huu in der Mitte ansprechen. Wenn man auf seine Frage mit "Nein" antwortet, so tauchen viele Buu Huus in der Eingangshalle auf, die dann versuchen Mario aus der Spukabtei zu werfen. Nun muss man abwarten, bis die Buu Huus ein Schwarm um ihn herum gebildet haben. Wenn dies der Fall ist, muss man Mario seine Wirbelattacke (B gedrückt halten und den Joystick drehen) ausführen lassen, was man mehrmals wiederholen muss. Daraufhin regt sich der Buu Huu auf, den man zuvor angesprochen hat, woraufhin er die anderen Buu Huus auffordert sich zusammen zu rotten, was sie auch tun. Dadurch entsteht der Atom-Buu, gegen den man dann kämpfen muss. Nach seiner Niederlage, hinterlässt der er den seltenen Orden Elektriker. Die Buu Huus sind danach als normale Gegner in der Spukabtei anzutreffen. Super Paper Mario Ein weiteres Mal tritt der Atom-Buu in Super Paper Mario auf, wo er als normaler Gegner im Keller von Merlee's Villa anzutreffen ist. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii haben die Big Buus ebenfalls wieder einen Auftritt, ähnlich wie in Super Mario World, nämlich nur in Geisterhäusern. Wenn man ihn anschaut, macht er sich unsichtbar. Super Mario Galaxy 2 [[Datei:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Screenshot 14.jpg|thumb|Mario wird von Big Buu verfolgt]] In Super Mario Galaxy 2 kommt er in der Gruseläther-Galaxie in der Mission Bezwinger des Spukkorridors vor. In dieser Mission greift er mit anderen Buu Huus um sich an. Er schleicht sich mit ihnen von hinten an, um Mario zu vernichten. Dreht sich Mario jedoch zu ihm, versteckt er sich hinter seinen Geisterhänden. Kurz vor dem Power-Stern, erscheint ein Big Buu, also muss man schnell zum Power-Stern rennen, denn die grünen Plattformen, die zum Stern führen, verschwinden nach kurzer Zeit, nach Berteten. Mario Party Serie In der Mario Party Serie machte Big Buu nur einige wenige Auftritte. In Party 2] ist er auf dem Spielbrett Horror Land aufzufinden. Wie auch normale Buu Huus kann Big Buu Items, Sterne und Münzen vom Gegner stehlen. Doch man kann ihm das dreifache an Münzen geben, um von allen Gegner am Spielbrett Items, Münzen oder Stern zu stehlen. Big Buu tritt auch in Mario Party 4 auf dem Spielfeld auf. Game & Watch Gallery Serie Big Buu ist ein Gegner für das Box-Spiel in der Game & Watch Gallery 4. Er ist Luigis zweiter Gegner. Aber statt Box-Handschuhen nutzt Big Boo Buu Huus. Super Mario Ball In Super Mario Ball ist Big Buu einer der vier Bosse. Er tritt im Geisterhaus auf dem Fun Fair auf. Er hat den letzten Sternenschlüssel. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss Mario ihn von hinten treffen. Super Princess Peach Im Spiel Super Princess Peach tritt Big Buu auch als Gegner auf, es gibt aber auch eine wütende Wersion, nämlich Wütender Big Buu. Dieser wurde durch die Rage verändert. Wütende Big Buus sind stärker und schneller als die normalen. Andere Big Buus * König Buu Huu * Buulussus * Ballon Buu * Buu Huu Trivia *Es wäre in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor eine lilane Version der normalen Big Buus erschienen, der Dunkel Atom Buu. Dieser wäre in der 50. Ebene des Duellkerkers zu bekämpfen gewesen. *Eine andere Art von Big Buu könnte Buulussus sein. *Buulussus ist aus fünfzehn Buu Huus gemacht, ist aber größer als Atom-Buu, welcher aber aus 200 Buu Huus besteht. *Buulussus und Atom-Buu in Paper Mario haben viele verschiedene Attacken, während der Atom Buu in Super Paper Mario nur die Attacke der normalen Buu Huus beherrscht. Name in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegner aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Gegner aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Boss aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Gegner aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegner aus Game & Watch Gallery 4 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Princess Peach